


Five

by BelladonnaWyck



Series: 4x7 [1]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: BloodRoyale, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Gambling, Humiliation, Le Chiffre calls Aiden puppy, Limousine Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with maybe more plot than intended, Slut Shaming, Slutty Aiden, Wet & Messy, blowjob, but not really, very slight though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck
Summary: Le Chiffre never loses at poker. Aiden is desperate to earn back his car.





	1. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For #RareMeat2019 as well as #LeChiffre week!

Le Chiffre didn’t lose. Even in bullshit matches like the one happening in the seedy backroom of a dive bar in Bucharest. The room could be described as _oily_ \- though that would be giving it far more credit than it was due - and so could the boy sitting across from him. Le Chiffre had taken to calling him his ‘little card counter’ in his head and he was his only remaining opponent in this game. The boy was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black v-neck with a hole in the collar. His curls were at the border of unkempt and simply rumpled. He looked in dire need of a relaxing bath and a good nights sleep on a decent bed. 

Le Chiffre wasn’t stupid; he hadn’t gotten to the position he had through dumb luck or by having things given to him. His earliest days of poker playing had involved a lot of card counting of his own. If done correctly, and with the right amount of confidence and charisma, it was a nearly full-proof way of winning. 

Unfortunately, for the little card counter across from him, the boy hadn’t fully come into his confidence yet. He had charisma in spades - an easy-going and unintrusive demeanor that had even set the surly neighborhood drunkard and gambling addict currently spilling out of his own chair at ease. But Le Chiffre wasn’t some sloppy vagrant and he knew when someone was hiding something. His life was full of secrets; his own as well as those of others, and he could see this boy had plenty to spare. 

Le Chiffre had four 5’s and an ace - a four of a kind - not a clean win but more than manageable for most back alley games. Five was his favorite number for a reason. Based on the telling tick at the corner of the kid’s mouth, he was fairly certain he would either fold or risk losing. 

“I fold,’ the boy had curls that swept down past his ears, framing his face with an even more youthful appearance. His sharp eyes appeared grey in the dim lighting, only a thin band of blue around the edges, and the cigarette that hung loosely from his fingertips hadn’t actually ever touched his lips since he’d pulled it out; it remained blissfully unlit and smelled faintly of cloves. Le Chiffre assumed it was strictly for appearances; to give the little boy a bit of a gruff exterior. 

Le Chiffre threw his cards face up on the table, pulling his winnings towards him. The pot tonight was a hodgepodge of watches, wrinkled bills, coins and even a pair of keys. The keys belonged to the frustrated looking boy now shifting in his seat and collecting himself. 

“Lovely doing business with you all,” Le Chiffre nodded at his Head of Security who immediately approached with a black leather satchel and collected all his newest possessions; minus the keys. Those he palmed, a hazy idea forming in his mind. 

The men slowly filed out of the backroom to a chorus of ‘good game’ and ‘fuck you, Le Chiffre’ that he mostly ignored. “Hey, kid,” he put a hand on the elbow of his little card counter. 

The boy looked stunned, frozen in place at the touch. “Good game?” He said it like a question rather than a statement. He was clearly perturbed by the proximity. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, kid. Just wanted to tell you that your counting skills could use a little refinement. Card counting is a fifty fifty split between confidence and mathematics skill. You’ve got the math part covered.” 

He was met with a silent blink for a few searching seconds before the boy cleared his throat and stepped back out of the doorway and into the backroom. “What gave me away?” He didn’t even try to deny the card counting. Good. Le Chiffre couldn’t stand idiots. This boy seemed quite clever. 

“Can I get your name before I start tossing out advice?” Le Chiffre smirked and was intrigued to see the boy smirk back. 

“Aiden. You’re Le Chiffre. I’ve heard about you. Honestly was scared shitless when I heard your name earlier before the game started. Figured you’d be scarier.” He playfully shot back. Interesting. Le Chiffre could stand to play for a bit. 

“Aiden,” Le Chiffre let the name roll over his tongue and through his lips like a purr. It melted like spiced chocolate in his mouth and he liked it. “Well, Aiden. Since you’ve heard so much about me I’m sure you’ve heard I’m not an unreasonable man. I can see you are in more dire need of your vehicle than I am. I have half a dozen in this country alone that I could call at any moment. I don ‘t particularly need yours,” 

He paused here for a bit of dramatic effect. “But winning is winning and all that. I can’t just _give_ it back to you. But I could be amenable to letting you earn it.” His smile was vicious, nearly all teeth. Predatory. 

“I’m not some two-bit whore you can just proposition,” Aiden huffed, defensive. 

“Aren’t you?” Le Chiffre didn’t even blink in response. 

Aiden stood in total silence for several moments before he blew out a shaky breath, covering his nerves with a laugh. “Alright. I’ll bite. Say I do need that car back badly. What exactly would I need to do to earn it back?” 

“I’m so very glad you asked,” Le Chiffre offered his hand to the boy in invitation to follow him. When Aiden took his hand, he began leading them to the back exit, flanked on either side by his security. Aiden looked a bit shaken by their presence. 

“Don’t mind them. They don’t bite unless I tell them to. They are very well trained,” he took in the boy beside him. “Are you well behaved, puppy?” 

Aiden stiffened. There was no way Le Chiffre knew about the wolves, right? Aiden felt like he was always on the run from something. From his abusive father, from the law, from the wolves of Bucharest. He hadn’t even managed to make it out of the city yet; which had been the entire point of trying to win fast cash from this miserable game. 

“Not particularly. But I don’t think you’re _actually_ interested in a vapid plaything,” Aiden could play coy and be whatever this man needed to be if it meant he could get his car back; or, well, Vivian’s car. She’d given it to him to help him get out of town. Maybe he could just sell it for the cash he needed.

“You’d be correct. I harbor no love of idiots or cowards. You don’t appear to be either. Come back with me to my hotel. I’m not far from here,” Le Chiffre had led them to a large, black stretch SUV and held the backdoor open for him. Aiden could just make out the interior, soft inset lighting all along the edges of the windows and a minibar attached to the partition that separated the back from the driver. 

“If I come with you I get my car back and a thousand dollars to get the fuck out of this city,” Aiden negotiates, suddenly feeling like this is far more transactional than he’d tried to pretend. 

“Ah, we have a little negotiator now, hm? I thought you weren’t a - your words - whore for me to proposition?” Le Chiffre gestured inside after nodding to his men to get into the front. 

“Now I’ve propositioned you though. So, do we have a deal?” Aiden sassed, hovering just outside of the car, waiting for an answer. 

“Very well. I’m a fair man. I would see you fairly compensated for your time and efforts,” His voice was smooth. He spoke like a man who didn’t need to try for anything. There was no coaxing. No real negotiating. Aiden was caught the moment he’d gained Le Chiffre’s attention at the poker table. 

Aiden slipped into the car with a silent nod. 

\---

Within minutes of being in the car, Aiden had been offered a glass of expensive whiskey poured from a crystal decanter with a crest of a lion and a fish depicted on the front, and had a proprietary hand gently squeezing his knee in the form of Le Chiffre’s large palm. 

Aiden was bi, he’d been with men before. But never a man quite like the one sat so stoically beside him. He’d only known Le Chiffre for an hour and he already felt like a piece in a collection of favored belongings.

“You still haven’t said what you’re getting out of this arrangement. Do you want to fuck me? A blowjob? What?” Aiden decided the direct approach was best. 

“What a vulgar mouth you have on you, puppy,” And there was that pet name again. It made Aiden feel _owned._

“Figured it’s best for us to just be honest with each other. I want to know what to expect once we get to your place.” He shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

Le Chiffre didn’t respond with words, he simply moved the hand that had sat heavily on Aiden’s thigh closer to his crotch, his pinky brushing against Aiden’s groin. He wasn’t hard yet, but the situation and the touch was certainly helping him along. 

“What if I don’t want to have you just at my place, hm? What if I wanted you right here. Right now.” 

The partition was cracked at the top, not fully closed and Aiden’s eyes flashed to it in a moment of panicked arousal. The driver and Le Chiffre’s Head of Security would be able to _hear_ them. 

Before he could even fully process the intensity of his feelings, Aiden was scrambling to crawl into Le Chiffre’s lap, straddling his legs with his own thighs splayed wide. He’d never wanted something as desperately as he wanted this man. He felt almost high with it. 

Le Chiffre growled a warning, wrapping Aiden’s hair tightly into his fist and pulling _hard_ , exposing Aiden’s pale throat. He bit down viciously at the exposed skin there, surely leaving a dark, blood-flushed ring of teeth marks. 

“Did I tell you to get into my lap like some simpering whore?” Le Chiffre accused, another bite going to the other side of Aiden’s neck. 

If Aiden couldn’t feel the other mans arousal clearly beneath him he might have been worried that he was actually angry. Aiden ground his hips down, his cock quickly filling out as well with how illicit it all felt. “I think you like me where I’m at just fine, _Sir_.” He leaned forward to nip playfully at Le Chiffre’s shoulder. 

Le Chiffre yanked Aiden off his lap, spilling him out into the wide floor of the limo. Aiden’s cheek rested on the warm leather of the seat beside Le Chiffre while he watched the man open his slacks with one hand, the other hand still tightly woven in Aiden’s hair. 

In a matter of seconds Le Chiffre had freed his cock from the confines of his dress pants, the tip already wet with pre-come. Aiden had only a moment to spare to think about the fact that Le Chiffre had on no underwear before his head was being jerked forward and his face was being ground against the cock in front of him. 

His lips rubbed along the warm foreskin of Le Chiffre’s uncut arousal and he could smell the musky sweat and salted tang of the man. He parted his lips just slightly on a whimper, and let Le Chiffre guide him how he wanted; hot breath spilling out across damp flesh. 

“You’re fucking filthy. You’re already gagging for it and we haven’t even started yet, puppy.” Le Chiffre taunted, jerking his hips up so that he bumped repeatedly against Aiden’s cheeks and chin; leaving wet trails with each press. 

Each time Aiden tried to open his mouth farther to tempt the man inside, Le Chiffre would pull him away or push his face firmly down against his balls. Aiden had never been so turned on and he hadn’t even touched his own cock yet. “Please,” he whined, eyes locked to Le Chiffre’s dual colored eyes; focusing on the scar that bisected his milky left eye. 

“Such a polite boy. How could I say no?” Le Chiffre chuckled cruelly before he took himself in his free hand and fed his cock into Aiden’s waiting mouth. 

Le Chiffre didn’t pause as he forced himself past Aiden’s slack lips and nearly all the way to his throat. Aiden tried swallowing rapidly around the intrusion but still gagged, forcing some of the length out of his throat. He didn’t break his eye contact even as his eyes grew dark and heavy with tears that threatened to spill from the corners. 

“Fuck. You have a mouth made for cock, don’t you? I bet you’re always desperate to have your hole filled up,” Le Chiffre rocked his hips slowly, enjoying a lazy pace and the feel of the fluttering throat tight around his cock. 

Aiden nodded even though it wasn’t true. He wasn’t a virgin and he’d sucked dick before but this was something altogether new. He felt debauched already and they’d only just started. And he found himself wanting to see how far they could go. 

He popped off with a wet slurp, licking up strands of saliva that snapped when he released Le Chiffre from his mouth. “Fuck my throat. Want you to use me. Wanna earn my car back and be so good for you,” A thrill shot threw him at the mention of his car; the reason he found himself in his current situation. Le Chiffre was _paying_ him for his body. 

“Slut,” Le Chiffre accused, but there was no heat behind it. He used the hold he still had in Aiden’s curls to force the boy back onto his dick, not hesitating as he slid straight into his throat. The warmth was intoxicating and he loved watching Aiden try to keep his spit in his mouth as he cock went deeper. 

Le Chiffre stole a glance down between Aiden’s thighs and noted he was so hard that the outline of him was obvious in his jeans. He was sure it hurt. He shuffled the pointed toe of his Italian leather shoe and pressed it firmly against Aiden’s cock. 

The pressure on his dick felt _dangerous_ , just like the man applying it, and Aiden couldn’t help but squirm against it. He wasn’t sure if we wanted more or if he wanted less. He just knew he wanted. He pleaded with his eyes, tears finally spilling over and down his flushed cheeks. 

He was a mess. Covered in spit and tears and he could feel the tacky stickiness of his pre-come leaking against the inside of his briefs. He hadn’t came in his pants since he was first exploring his own body, but it appeared he was well on his way to that tonight. 

“You look perfect like this; wanton. Hungry for only me, just like a whore. Prostituting yourself out to any man who can toss you some change, hm? Or is this special, just for me?” He ground his toe harder against Aiden’s arousal, moving it up and down along his length through the rough fabric of his jeans and his underwear beneath. “I bet you could come just like this. I don’t even need to properly touch you. You’re just so fucking _easy_ for it.” 

Aiden moaned around Le Chiffre at that and Le Chiffre took it as a signal to start pounding into the boys lax throat, holding the sides of his head and forcing him up and down along his shaft. He pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained inside of Aiden’s warm, wet mouth and then he filled the boy with his release, unable to hold back his orgasm any longer. 

Le Chiffre bent down to take Aiden’s cheeks roughly in his fingers, pinching hard so that Aiden’s mouth fell open and Le Chiffre’s fingertips were pressed harshly into his dimples. “Swallow that, puppy. Be a good boy.” Le Chiffre demanded, his eyes brooking no argument. 

Aiden swallowed and shivered, nearly coming himself from the situation and the foot still firmly pressed to his cock; a sign of ownership. Le Chiffre simply watched him for a few seconds before shifting to button his slacks. 

Aiden started to wriggle restlessly on the floor, not sure if he should speak up and ask to come. Le Chiffre noticed and decided to take pity on him. “Don’t worry, boy. We’ll take good care of you when we get back to my hotel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This is part of a series of unconnected stories I’m writing based on random word prompts. 28 words from a random word generator - 7 fics a week for 4 weeks - equals this madness!
> 
> I am so glad I got to post this one for #LeChiffre week!
> 
> Not sure if anyone cares, but the glassware and decanter set from the limo was this one that I found and loved:
> 
> Https://tinyurl.com/y5yb8zpl


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Chiffre & la petite mort.

Le Chiffre had always been a fiercely independent man; he’d learned to be early on as a means of survival. He’d been left alone at an Orphanage in Lithuania with nothing but a note saying the winter had been too harsh and the family couldn’t afford him. He had never known his family and never really understood the concept of family either, as he’d grown up in the Orphanage until the age of thirteen when they’d eventually given him over to a tailor and his wife who needed help in their shop. 

Avetis and Marsela lived in Berat, Albania and the travel had been grueling for a teenager with no money or supplies. It had been on that long train journey that Jean had been abandoned; left to cower in the darkest corners of the dusty Orphanage, and Le Chiffre had slowly been born. He’d vowed in blood and violence and his first deck of cards that he’d never be left needing another human again. He’d never starve, he’d never want for anything. 

He’d had success with Avetis as his example of how a finely tailored suit could make a man respected; Marsela taught him finances and helped him with his schooling wherever she could. She was a tight-fisted woman, never one to part with a single coin if she could avoid it. And while the school in Berat left much to be desired, it served its purpose. 

The children there were even crueler than those at the Orphanage had been, and the experience hardened Le Chiffre further. He gained his name at that school; taking on his first client at sixteen - an Albanian criminal circuit that Le Chiffre knew through school acquaintances. He showed them in their own books that their current accountant was stealing from them. It had been the first murder he’d partaken in; as an initiation, he’d been tasked with delivering the killing blow to his predecessor. 

All of this to say, Le Chiffre was missing his pewter eyed lover. Aiden had come into his life and ruffled everything. They’d spent three glorious days tucked away in his hotel suite, fucking and fighting and playing poker. Le Chiffre had ultimately decided that teaching the little card counter a few tricks wouldn’t hurt. 

And on the fourth morning, he’d woken to cold, rumpled sheets and a hastily scrawled note. He’d known the boy was in trouble, transient and unable to give an indication of when he’d need to leave. He was running from the world, it seemed. From an abusive father that Le Chiffre had already had taken care of, unbeknownst to Aiden. From the Pack, a secret organization in Bucharest that Le Chiffre only knew of peripherally. They smuggled drugs and also dealt in murder, handing out judgments like some ancient dark gods. And maybe they were. Their wolf forms were formidable enough. 

Le Chiffre had handled that mess as well, though that had taken considerably more finesse than the quick bullet between the elder Galvin’s eyes. He’d been told by his people, those eyes weren’t the same gray-blue as his paramours; for some reason that riled him. 

When he’d woken to those crisp, cold sheets, he’d been surprised to find the keys to Aiden’s borrowed car still tucked away on the end table. Where had his little wolf gone? 

\---  
Le Chiffre didn’t wallow. But even so, he found himself lonely. Within a few days of Aiden’s departure, Le Chiffre was locked away in his hotel room, splayed nude on top of the silk sheets as a heatwave overtook Bucharest. 

He wasn’t prone to daydreams, but he’d been losing himself to little vignettes of his and Aiden’s time together. He’d see in high definition the soft bow of Aiden’s pouty lips, or the perfect arch of his back; slim hips and back dimples on display. He’d watch, as though still in the moment, as his puppy had climbed atop him and rode out his pleasure, perfect body sinking down onto Le Chiffre as though he was made to take him. 

Sometimes, when he closed his own eyes, he’d catch a flash of hazy blue or the barely-there scent of cloves on pencil smudged fingertips; Aiden didn’t smoke, but sometimes he’d take out a clove cigarette and stick it between his teeth. Le Chiffre had never asked him why. 

On this particular day, the sweat was pooling at Le Chiffre’s lower back and tangling in his chest hair. He felt consumed by fire; he hadn’t felt this hot since he’d been stuck in a packed train car typically reserved for livestock on his fated trip to Albania all those years ago. 

The barest breeze fluttered the gauzy curtains framing his open balcony, and the sounds of the outside world were indistinct and vague when compared to the pounding need in his temples. Desire seemed to course through his body like wildfire, struck by the match of his memory of Aiden, drenched in sweat on a day nearly as hot as this one, stomach pressed to this very mattress as Le Chiffre had fucked him from behind. 

He’d only fucked him that way once over their time together, both of them enjoying looking at each other too much. But he swore if he ever had the chance to fuck the boy again, he’d take him that way, like animals in the throes of heat. He wanted to pound into his plush, round ass and watch it jiggle as he held tight to Aiden’s hips. Wanted to listen to his little wolf moan and whimper for relief from below him. Wanted to, perhaps, deny him for just a bit longer than Aiden was able to take. 

Le Chiffre couldn’t avoid his consuming need any longer, and his fingers found their way down through the sweat glistening on his chest and lower abdomen before teasing just slightly at his growing arousal. 

Aiden had loved his cock; had said he’d never been with an uncut man before. He’d spent hours just playing with Le Chiffre’s foreskin, pinky finger dipping into it and coming away wet with pre-come that Aiden would then lick away with a quick swipe of his too pink tongue. He’d fallen asleep once, on their first night together, with Le Chiffre’s spent, flaccid cock still tucked into the warmth of his too-wet mouth. 

Le Chiffre had stayed awake for over an hour after Aiden’s soft breathing had evened out into a cadence of sleep, in awe at the tenderness and innocence of this fierce beauty who also could fuck and fight in the most vulgar of methods. His puppy was a paradox. 

He reached into the nightstand beside his too-big bed, procuring a nondescript container of lubricant. He usually wouldn’t mind a bit of a rough touch, but he wanted this to last so he could think about his boy for a bit longer. Le Chiffre had never given much thought to his need to possess and own everything in his life, but it appeared that his desire even extended to the little wolf. He wanted to keep him forever already and they’d only just met. It had taken Herculean effort for Le Chiffre not to send people after Aiden, but he found himself oddly wanting to respect his privacy. 

He applied a liberal amount of the cold gel to his fingers and palm, rubbing it in a little to warm it up. He started by fondling his balls and spreading the lube along his shaft in a cursory touch. Then he let himself fall into the fantasy of what, at the time, he hadn’t known would be their last time. 

Aiden had been ferocious and captivating in his desire. He’d straddled Le Chiffre with the intent to take his pleasure by force, a steady palm gripping Le Chiffre’s throat to hold him in place as Aiden sunk onto him at a pace so rapid that he even found himself shuddering in sympathy for the boy. They’d already fucked three times by that afternoon and Aiden was pliant and relaxed, body more than capable and willing to take the abuse. 

“Fuck me, please,” Aiden had whimpered into Le Chiffre’s ear, and he’d found himself unable to resist; fucking up into the warmth above him rapidly a few times before flipping their bodies so that he had Aiden pinned on his back beneath him. He slid back in without delay, holding Aiden’s hands above his head by his thin wrists; Aiden had artists hands, lovely and delicate but sturdy. 

“This what you wanted, puppy? You needed someone to fuck you so good you forget how to use that wicked tongue?” He bent low to bite Aiden’s already pouty bottom lip, pulling it sharply until it was even more swollen and red. 

“Please -“ Aiden had gasped, arching his entire body desperately into Le Chiffre’s every thrust. 

Le Chiffre’s hand was tight around the head of his own cock, just like he preferred, as he recalled in vivid detail the light from the setting sun as it splashed like blood across the white sheets and caught, sparkling, in the tears forming on the boy’s lashes. 

His dick was wet with lube and pre-come mixed, glistening in the light of a different dusky sunset. With his free hand, he cupped his balls and massaged them lightly even as they began to draw closer to his body. He’d wanted this to last, but he was already on the precipice. 

He squeezed, hard and fast at the tip and a more lax, slower pace as his hand met the base of his shaft. His nipples were pebbled in the air-conditioned room, and he shivered with it, the incongruity of the humid day coming to a rapidly cooling close. 

He imagined the heat and friction as he’d sank into Aiden’s ass that first night, after the limo. He wasn’t as young as he’d once been, but his cock had barely had time to even try going soft before Aiden was swallowing him down again. 

He’d pulled the boy on top of him and turned him so that Aiden’s hips were hovering above his face, Aiden’s mouth wrapped tight and wet around Le Chiffre’s cock even as Le Chiffre had taken Aiden’s own arousal into his mouth, tonguing at the head. He never did this anymore, not since he’d been a schoolboy exploring the bodies of himself and a few classmates. But Aiden made him want to give him everything; to reciprocate how badly Aiden _desired_ him. 

“Fuck -“ Le Chiffre groaned, milky white come landing across his fingers and the thin line of hair leading to his cock without warning. He used his release to keep going, continued pulling roughly on himself, encouraging his dick to remain hard. He liked how over sensitive it made him, how desperate he felt as he bucked into his wet palm. 

He brought his hand to his mouth and spit into it, using the additional lubrication to increase his pace, rubbing his aching balls and the space between them and his hole, massaging his prostate from the outside. 

He felt heat clench in his stomach, a second orgasm rapidly approaching. But before he could find his peak, he heard the soft scrape of the hotel door as it brushed against the white carpet and he jerked his head to look at who dared to disturb him without knocking or announcing themselves.  
\---  
“Puppy,” Le Chiffre wasn’t a man to gasp or have histrionics, But it was a near thing, and he couldn’t help the upward tick of his lips. His hand fell from his still-hard cock, trailing come and spit and lube down his thigh and onto the sheets. 

“Jean,” Aiden smiled, warm and inviting on the surface, but sharp with teeth just below. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the events from the first chapter. Not all chapters in this series will be connected or have this same ship, but I saw a Twitter request from @Cinnamaldeide and had to add this to Le Chiffre week and #RareMeat2019!


End file.
